


One Night To Forever (on hiatus)

by Annie_H85



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence, F/F, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, no supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_H85/pseuds/Annie_H85
Summary: One nights mistake leads to a lifetime of right





	1. Chapter 1

One Night To Forever

 

“Ugh. Where am I?” The brunette asks rolling over into a hard body.  
“Oof slow your roll there sharpshooter. Those elbows are vicious.” A decidedly feminine voice responds causing the brunette to freeze mid motion. “ Do me a favor. If you’re going to freak out about being in bed with a woman can you at least give me five minutes to get the coffee started?”  
“ Why do you assume i’m gonna freak out because you’re a woman?!”  
“ Don’t get your panties in a twist. It was just a reaction to your reaction.” She says rolling out of bed. Showing off her long lean body. “I’ll get the coffee going and leave you to get dressed in peace.” She says grabbing a shirt and shorts on her way out the door.  
‘At least i picked a hot one’ The brunette thinks to herself watching the red head walk out of the bedroom.  
She quickly looks around to find her clothes. Spotting her pants by the bed and her shirt on the chair. Realizing she’s still in her underwear and bra she gets dressed while pondering what happened the night before.  
‘Either I had more whiskey than I thought or someone messed with my drink cause the last thing I remember is dancing with that Jonas guy and having to pry his hands off my ass!’ Trying to remember anything after that she racks her memory for anything even vaguely resembling meeting the red head. ‘Oh she was at the pool tables with that guy who looked like he had a stick up his ass! How on earth did we end up here together?!’  
Deciding to get the awkward part over with quickly she steps out of the bedroom to hunt down the red head. Following the smell of brewing coffee she finds her standing in the kitchen watching as the coffee drips into the pot.  
“ So..... i’m not exactly sure what happened last night but i’m sure it was amazing and all that but I have no idea what your name is.” The dark haired woman says causing the auburn haired woman to turn around.  
“Haught, Nicole Haught, and you are?”  
“ Absolutely giddy that I picked the ‘Haught one’ to sleep with last night. “ She replies using finger quotes to embellish her point.  
Nicole rolls her eyes. “ Do you have a name or am I going to be calling you sharpshooter all day?”  
“Woah there ‘redhaught’ no need to get feisty. Names Earp, Wynonna Earp.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it us. I don’t have a beta so all mistakes are my own. Had a bit of fun writing this one. Let me know what you think.

Chapter 2

“Well Miss Earp as fun as this has been i’m going to get cleaned up and take you back to where I found you. Have some coffee there’s cream in the fridge. I’ll only be a few minutes. “ Nicole says while edging around Wynonna to head back to the bedroom. 

“Wait.” Wynonna grabs Nicole by the arm. “ As much as I love to avoid the awkward parts of my life, and trust me there are a lot, we going to talk about this or ignore the elephant in the room?”

“Until I brush my teeth we’re going to ignore away.” Replies Nicole as she slips her arm out of Wynonna’s grasp and escapes through the doorway. 

‘Awesome. Yup ignoring it is then. Now coffee.’ Wynonna makes her self a cup and sits down at the kitchen table. She jumps slightly when she hears a phone going off. Seeing her jacket on the couch in the adjoining room she gets up and grabs it. Finding her phone in the inner pocket. 

‘Missed call from BabyGirl’ flashes at her from the home screen. 

“Shit, was she out with me last night?!” Wynonna muses out loud. 

“Talking to yourself is never a good sign, Earp.” Nicole says causing Wynonna to jump. 

“Jesus Christ Haughtbox wear a bell or something!” 

“Haughtbox? That’s the best you can come up with?” Nicole raises an eyebrow at Wynonna. 

“Yeah well the ‘sarcastic name caller’ part of my brain routed all the blood to my heart to keep it going after you appeared out of thin air. My apologies. I’ll try harder next time. “ 

The brewing argument is cut off by the ringing of the phone still in Wynonna’s hand. 

“Hey babygirl. “ Wynonna answers. 

Nicole just looks on in confusion. Wondering who ‘babygirl’ is and if she’s going to get caught in some weird relationship drama. 

“ No no i’m fine. Trying to piece together what happened after Jonas tried dancing with me but I am completely unharmed and at full sarcastic asshole this morning. “ Wynonna replied into the phone. She listens to the person on the other line for a moment while eyeing Nicole who is busying herself making her own cup of coffee. “You don’t say. Huh well guess i’ll have to thank my knight in shining white Stetson.”

Nicole blushes when she hears Wynonna and attempts to hide her face behind her hair. 

“Alright babygirl i’ll be home soon so stop worrying. See ya soon!” She hangs up the phone and stares at Nicole. “You called Jonas a member of patriarchal bullshit land?! That’s awesome!” 

Nicole tries to brush the comment away by saying “ It was nothing. He wouldn’t get his hands off of you after you said no. I did what anyone else would do. “

“ Not in this town and not for an Earp.” Was the reply. 

“ What’s that supposed to mean?” Nicole queries.

“ Nothing I want to get into right now. My little sister is waiting for me at home so if you’re still offering that ride back to my truck i’ll take it.” 

“Yeah, just give me a second to find my hat and keys.” Nicole quickly finds both and turns back to Wynonna who is suddenly a lot closer than she was before. “Can I help you?” She stutters out. 

Wynonna looks her in the eye and says “ I seriously just want to thank you for helping me last night. Like I said not a lot of people would do that for me here and well I just want you to know I appreciate it.” 

“Seriously Wynonna it was no problem at all but you are welcome. Now we can go if you want or we can continue to make this uncomfortable by standing super close and...” she’s cut off by Wynonna reaching up and giving her a quick peck to the lips. “Umm what was that for?”

“One to get you to shut up, two to thank you, and three I just realized that was the first time we kissed or I would have remembered it. What happened last night after you helped me get away from Jonas?”

“ You decided we needed shots to ‘celebrate the feminist victory ‘ and proceeded to forget where you live. So I brought you here after I couldn’t find anyone you came with.” Nicole answers. 

“ Ok what happened when we got here?” 

“ I had originally put you to bed fully clothed on the couch. About an hour later you walked into my room and stripped off your shirt and pants and crawled in with me. You kept to your side of the bed and I was too tired to care so I just went back to sleep. Nothing happened.”

“ Wow. Now I don’t feel so accomplished about all of this.” Wynonna laughs. “ Seriously though I’m relieved we didn’t do anything. Not because you’re a woman. Had plenty of experience in that department. Well not plenty but enough. Ok shutting up now. “ 

Nicole laughs and grabs Wynonna’s gesticulating hands. “It’s fine. I get what you mean. I’m not into casual hookups but always on the look out for a good friend. How’s that sound to you?”

“ Sounds amazing Haughtsauce! Ooh I like that one. Now let’s get this show on the road bestie. I need greasy food stat!” Wynonna starts walking out the front door. “Moving it or lose it Haught to trot we got people to do and things to meet!” 

Nicole just lets out a laugh and shake of her head before following her new friend out the door, remembering to lock up at the last second.   
“You’re something else Wynonna.”

“ Wait til you meet my sister Waverly. She’s all the good in our genes and none of the bad. “ Wynonna replies. 

“Can’t wait.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. This is the second version of this chapter. I wasn’t happy with what I already had then life got in the way of the rewrite but finally here we are. Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism always welcome.

Chapter 3

“So Red when did you get to Purgatory and better yet why the fuck would you come here?” Wynonna asks once the woman get on the road. 

“I’m here for a job. As per the usual when someone moves to a new place. “ Is Nicole’s cheeky answer. 

“No shit Sherlock! I clearly meant what job!” Huffs Wynonna. 

“Then you should have just ask Wy.” Laughs Nicole. 

“I believe I did ask you why.” Was the response. 

“ No not ask me “why” I was calling you Wy. You know short for WYnonna.” 

“ Oh we’re close enough for nicknames now?” Wynnona asks with a raised eyebrow. 

“ You’ve called me everything BUT my actual name so suck it up buttercup.” 

“Oh them’s fighting words Haughtie!” Wynonna laughs. 

“Bring it Earp. I’ve taken down plenty of people since the academy so i’m not worried about your scrawny ass.” Nicole says. 

“ I will have you know my ass is not scrawny chica! Don’t think I didn’t see you checking it out this morning!” Wynnona slaps Nicole’s thigh with a laugh. 

“ You got me Wy. You’ve got a top shelf ass my friend.” Nicole grins while turning the truck into the bars parking lot. “ We’re here. Now which car is yours?”

Wynonna looks around not spotting her truck right away. “ Shit I think I rode here with Doc. Did the fucker leave me behind?”

“ Doc the cowboy with the mustache?” Queries Nicole. Wynonna nods. “ He left with the cocktail waitress just as you started dancing. “

“ That fucker. Don’t suppose you’d be willing to take me home? Gotta warn you though it’s a ways out and on the other side of town.” Wynonna says pointing in the opposite direction. 

“ Well I don’t have anything better to do so far today so why not.” Nicole puts the truck in drive and pulls out of the lot. “ Keep pointing the way Earp. I’ve only been here for 3 days and haven’t even found a decent coffee shop yet.”

“ Ha and you won’t. Best you’re gonna find is a cappuccino at Shorty’s and don’t order it from anyone but Waverly” 

*20 minutes later*

“Wynonna are you directing me out to the boonies to kill me?”

“ Haha no. Told you it was out there. Turn left at that gnarly oak coming up.”

“ Jesus, where the Hell did I move to that that is normal directions?” Nicole ponders out loud. 

“ Girl you have no idea. “ Wynonna laughs as Nicole turns. “Bout another mile and I’m home. 

They sit in silence for the last few minutes of the drive. Finally turning into the homesteads driveway. Nicole maneuvers her truck under the arch and pulls to a stop shortly before the front steps. 

“Well this is me partner. Want to walk me to the front door and make out a little?” Wynonna jokes. 

Nicole goes to reply but her attention is pulled to the front of the house as the door opens. Out steps a beautiful brunette with hair for days. 

“Welcome?!” Nicole sputters. 

“Hey isn’t that my line?” Wynonna asks confused. 

“No not that kind of welcome. That’s her name.” Nicole points at the smaller brunette who has now stepped fully out onto the porch. 

“Umm hate to break it to you but that’s my baby sister Waverly.” Wynonna explains. 

Waverly continues to walk up to the truck but slowly comes to a stop by the front end. Staring at Nicole. 

“That’s not the name she gave me two weeks ago. “ Nicole exclaims. 

“ Two weeks ago? She was in the city two weeks ago for Chrissy’s bachelorette. Oh my God! You’re the “hot body” from the city?! How many women do you go around hooking up with Haught?!” Wynonna glares at Nicole. 

“ Woah back it up Wynonna. We, meaning you and me, did NOT hook up. I took you somewhere safe because I was worried about you and SHE came onto me!” Nicole explains pointing at Waverly who gets a panicked look on her face. “ She told me her name was Welcome and that she was looking to have one night of fun before buckling down for her masters degree. As I was moving in less than five days I figured what the hell, we’d never see each other again so no awkward bullshit.”

“Well that worked out so well for you!” Wynonna busts out laughing while getting out of the truck. “ Hey Welcome, never told me your hook up was a Haught-blooded red head!” 

Waverly just drops her gaze to her feet as Wynonna steps past her. Not moving until she hears the drivers door open. 

“So at least you kept the W.” Nicole says in greeting as she steps out of the truck but not moving closer to Waverly. 

Waverly looks up at her not sure what to say but knowing she should say something. “I’m sorry, when you asked my name I panicked and didn’t really want a stranger to know me?” 

“You asking or telling?” Nicole waves her hand when Waverly goes to reply. “ Don’t worry about it. I can understand it. I even get the leaving before I woke up. What I don’t get though is the taking of my jean jacket. “

Waverly blushes. “ It was cold and I meant to get it back to you. I even tried but you weren’t there when I went back two days ago.”

“ Yeah that’s because I moved to Purgatory three days ago. “ Nicole mutters. 

“You live in Purgatory now?!”

“Yeah, my partner and I were relocated out here to help out the Sheriffs office. They’re a little undermanned. Remember the stoic muscly guy you kept calling Captain Grouchy? That’s my partner Dolls.”  
Nicole explains. 

“Well he wouldn’t even crack a smile at any of my jokes so Captain Grouchy.” Waverly mutters. “So since you’re here want your jacket back? I can quick run in and get it.”  
She points back at the homestead. 

Nicole looks past her to the house and sees Wynonna trying to discretely peek through a curtain, failing miserably.   
“Nah, I think your sister wants to talk to you but I won’t be opposed to a “forgive me for stealing your favorite jacket” cappuccino date. “ Nicole grins showing off her dimples. 

“I think I might like that.” Waverly replies leaning into Nicole, “ Should I wear something other than the jacket?” 

Nicole blushes. “ Probably while we’re in public but i’d love the private show again sometime.” She gently brushes her hand over Waverlys cheek. “ As long as we’re honest with each other this time.”

Waverly nods her head. “ I think i’d like that too. I best be going in before Wynonna comes back out or you’ll never be able to leave. Thanks for looking out for her last night. Rosita told me what you did for her. “

Nicole tips her Stetson at Waverly. “ Always willing to help a damsel in distress. Have a good day Waverly.” She gets in her truck and carefully backs out onto the road. 

Waverly watches until all she can see is the dust from her tires. She turns to go back into the house only to be startled when she runs into Wynonna. 

“ Lucy you got some splainin to do!” Wynonna says with a huge smile on her face. “ One, why did you not tell me your hook up was of the female persuasion and two, Welcome? Really?” 

“ I’ll tell you everything Wynonna but i’m going to need some whiskey for this.” Waverly walks past her into the house. 

“ Damn babygirl, you sound like me now!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the comments and kudos inspired me to get this chapter done a bit quicker. I might actually have a day off work tomorrow and plan on doing nothing but writing so hopefully can get another chapter up soon. As always comments,kudos, and constructive criticism is always welcome.

Chapter 4

Waverly walks into the homestead making a beeline for the kitchen. Opting to make herself a calming tea instead of imbibing in Wynonna’s horrible choice in whiskey. 

“ Alright out with it babygirl! You clearly didn’t divulge all of your ‘it was a fun time Wynonna, that’s all’.” Wynonna says mimicking Waverly’s voice. 

“ God I don’t even know where to begin. We started out like a normal bachelorette and went clubbing. Then Mattie mentioned something about this old Irish pub that she used to frequent to wind down. It was nice and quiet and we would be safe to sober up there and shoot some pool before heading back to the hotel.” Waverly explains. 

“Is that where you met Haughtstud?” 

“ Oh jeez Wynonna, must you do that to her name?” 

“Oh I most definitely must!” Wynnona laughs. 

“Ugh fine but stop interrupting or I won’t tell you.” Waverly pointedly looks at Wynonna who makes a zippering motion over her lips. 

“ Alright so we had just walked into O’Malleys and found some booths near the back. I offered to go get us one last round before we sobered up....”

*8 days ago*

Waverly squeezes past a couple guys at the bar to try and get the bartenders attention. Seeing he’s busy at the other end with what looks to be a bachelor party she opts to people watch a bit until he’s free. She turns around and scans the crowd like Wynonna taught her. Looking for the trouble that inevitably is found in a bar. She’s so engrossed in watching a guy hitting on a clearly not interested girl that she doesn’t hear someone step up to the bar behind her. 

“What can I get ya ma’am?” A very feminine voice that does not belong to the one bartender she’s seen asks. 

Waverly startles a bit but turns around and looks into the deepest brown eyes that belong to the most beautiful woman she’s ever seen. “Umm, well probably just a pitcher of whatever you have that’s light on tap. Our evening is winding down.” 

“You got it. So not to sound all bar cliche but haven’t seen you in here before. You not from around here?” The woman behind the bar asks as she prepares the pitcher and some glasses on a small tray. 

“Umm, no we’re from out of town, just here for my friends bachelorette. Hit all the clubs already and just looking for a nice quiet place to wind down.” Waverly answers. 

“Well you managed to find the safest too. Don’t know if you noticed but most of the clientele in here are cops.” The woman smirks. 

“Nic! Thought I told you to get out from behind this bar like an hour ago! You have a day job that pays all your bills and I am more then capable to handle a Saturday night!” The other bartender playfully admonishes her from down on the other end. 

“Yeah yeah, Uncle Ron I just couldn’t let this pretty lady wait all night for your tired knees to get all the way over here!” She banters back with a laugh. Turning back to Waverly she slides the tray over to her and winks. “ On the house since he’s pushing me out from back here.”

“Oh no please let me pay. I’m a bartender myself and it wouldn’t feel right shorting your boss his money.”

“Darlin don’t sweat it. I am the boss. This is my bar. My Uncle runs it for me and likes to pretend it’s his.” She winks at Waverly. “Now you best be getting that pitcher back to the ladies or they’ll think you’ve run off with a stranger. “ 

Waverly thanks Nic and walks back to the group of girls. 

“Waverly who is that fine specimen you were just talking to?” Stephanie ask as soon as Waverly made it to the table. 

“Leave her alone Steph. She’s the owner and you don’t need another notch on your bedpost. “ Waverly uncharacteristically snaps at her. 

“Wow Waves maybe you should let loose and get laid yourself. You’ve been extra bitchy since you broke up with Champ.” Stephanie says haughtily. 

Waverly goes to say something else but feels a hand on her arm and turns around to see who wants her attention. It’s the guy Waverly watched try and unsuccessfully pick up that other woman. 

“Pardon me but I couldn’t help but notice you watching me earlier and I couldn’t let an opportunity to speak to a fine woman such as yourself pass me by.” He says stepping in close to Waverly. 

“Thanks but no thanks. I was watching you fall flat on your face earlier. You’re not my type.” Waverly responds turning back around to the table. 

“Well hey now you don’t know i’m not your type til you get to know me!” He tries again. 

Waverly rolls her eyes. “See I actually do. I prefer my partners to understand a brush off or the word no. Now please wander back to whatever corner you came from and leave my friends and I alone.”

She feels him grab her arm again but just as quickly his hand is pulled away. She turns to find out what’s going on when she sees another man is holding the would be suitor in a compliance hold. 

“Now Carl the lady isn’t interested. Now why don’t you say goodnight and we’ll call you a cab.” He says in a commanding yet soft voice. 

“Alright Dolls you made your point let him go.” Nic interjects. 

Dolls releases Carl and gives him a not so subtle push to the door. “ Do not let me see you get behind the wheel of a car. Walk or cab it Carl.” He says. 

Carl just nods his head and quickly leaves the bar. Dolls and Nic turn back from watching him leave. 

“Sorry bout him. He likes to come in and hit on the ‘badge bunnies’ hoping one of them is stupid enough to think he’s a cop cause he’s in a cop bar. “ Dolls explains. 

“What’s a ‘badge bunny’?” Stephanie asks. 

Nic blushes and replies “ Oh umm well woman who come in here looking to hook up with a cop cause they think it’s exciting.” She rubs the back of her neck clearly embarrassed. “Anyways, we’ll let you get back to your night. Ma’am, ladies.” She tips her Stetson and walks away with Dolls to a table about 20 yards away. 

“Waverly Earp if you don’t go after her I will!” Stephanie says excitedly giving Waverly a subtle push towards the pair. 

“Yeah Waves go get it!” Chrissy exclaims. 

“What about your party Chris? I’m not just going to walk away.” Waverly explains. 

“Oh no go live a little on my behalf! Don’t get me wrong I love Percy and am going to marry the hell outta that man but you have no such strings and I know she caught your attention. Now no excuses. Go have fun but be safe and back to the hotel by 11 tomorrow or you’re hitchhiking home.” She laughs while giving Waverly a more aggressive push away from the table. 

Giving in to her friends suggestions she decides she can at least flirt a little. See if she still has it in her. 

“Excuse me, I just wanted to come over and say thank you for helping me back there. I really do appreciate it and if the owner would be so nice as to let me buy you a round i’ll just need to know what to get you.” She winks at Nic. 

“Oh no need ma’am but we wouldn’t mind the company. Nic and I are just debating wether or not to play a game of pool.” Dolls answers.

“Well then if we can find a fourth I’d be willing to play pairs.” Waverly answers. 

Dolls turns towards another table and shouts, “Hey Jeremy you up for a battle of the sexes at pool?!” 

A smaller caramel skinned man peaks out of the group formed around the table. “Dolls do you need my geometric intelligence to save you again?” He jokes. 

“Just get over here.” Dolls rolls his eyes while Waverly and Nic laugh. 

Jeremy walks over and extends his hand to Waverly. “Hi i’m the resident nerd and important scientist to this lot. Names Jeremy as Dolls so eloquently yelled a moment ago.”

Holding back a laugh she shakes his hand. “Nice to meet you Jeremy but be prepared to lose.” 

“Ooh I like this one. Well we’ll see about the losing and as the chivalrous gentleman I am I’ll rack and we’ll let you break.” He turns to Dolls and they wander over to one of the available tables leaving the woman alone. 

“So since we’re going to be pool partners and you already know my name what should I call you?” Nic asks. 

Waverly panics a bit about giving out her name and before she can stop herself blurts out “ Welcome. Names Welcome.”

Nic raises an eyebrow in thought and says “Thats a very unique name.”

“Yeah Mama was a bit of a character now anyways shall we?” She says motioning towards the pool table where the guys have set everything up. 

“We shall but first maybe a side bet between you and me?” Nic ask. Waverly intrigued just nods. “How about whichever one of us pockets the most balls gets to decide where we go for breakfast?”

“You’re assuming I would want to have breakfast with you?” Waverly snickers. 

“Darlin, we both gotta eat. The way I see it it can’t hurt to have some good looking company and we both have good looking covered.” 

“What have I gotten myself into?” Waverly laughs. 

“Oh i’m sure it’s nothing you can’t handle.” Nic whispers in her ear as she walks towards the guys. 

Waverly takes a minute to watch her walk away and contemplate what she wants to do. ‘Ah hell why not Waverly Earp. One last hurrah before you buckle down for school’. She sets her sights on Nic and saunters over while thinking ‘ you’re in for one hell of an evening Nic!’


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Waverly will be referred to as Welcome in this chapter since that is how Nicole knows her at the moment. I tried writing it with just Nicole using Welcome and it turned out weird so I changed it. Let me know if it works or not. As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism always welcome.

Chapter 5

Welcome walks up to Nic who is holding out a cue stick for her. She takes the offered cue and asks, “ You want to do the honors or should I?” While gesturing at the table. 

“Go right ahead. Show us what you got.” Nic says stepping out of the way. 

“You’re not ready for what I got.” Welcome banters back putting a little sway in her hips as she walks up to the table. 

Nic only shakes her head a bit and watches Welcome bend down to align her shot. ‘Head in the game Nic.’ She thinks while shaking her head. 

Welcome breaks beautifully sending two solids in. She rounds the table to the cue ball and eyes her next shot. Seeing Nic directly across from her she decides to play it up a little. She sets her cue against the table and fans herself pretending to be warm. “Phew it’s hotter back by these tables.” She untucks her blouse from her skirt and ties it off around her stomach. Showing off her abs. 

“Oh boy you have no idea.” Slips out of Nics mouth before she can stop it. Blushing slightly she makes eye contact with a grinning Jeremy who throws her an obvious wink. Turning back to Welcome, she sees that she has also unbuttoned the top two buttons showing off the some amazing cleavage. ‘Fucking hell!’ “I need a drink! Anyone else?” She croaks backing away towards the bar. 

Welcome looks up to see the impact her little show has had on the tall redhead. Sending her a sultry smile. “Maybe a tall drink of water?” 

“You got it. Boys?” Both shake their heads in obvious amusement. “No ok then i’ll be right back.” She practically sprints to the bar. “Hey Uncle Ron can I get a short whiskey neat and a tall ice water?”

Her uncle nods setting the whiskey in front of her in a matter of moments. She downs the drink in one shot. “Whoa Nic what’s gotten into you?” 

“Think I might be getting challenged as flirt of the year tonight. Short brunette by the pool tables.”

“Well i’d hate to take your title away from you.” Comes a voice from close behind her. Nic just looks at her uncle mortified that Welcome had heard that. She feels a hand slowly caress her back. “I can back off if i’m making you uncomfortable. It’s just when I see something I like I don’t want to wait.” 

Nic quickly turns around grabbing Welcomes hands. “ Then let’s not make you wait any longer. Come with me?” At Welcome’s nod she ushers her out the back door and out into the alley. She quickly turns around to gauge how Welcome is truly feeling about the situation. All she sees is unadulterated need and want in her eyes. “I live up there.” She says pointing up a set of wooden steps. “Before anything happens tonight I need to know that you are one hundred percent consenting to this. Nothing happens that you don’t want to happen and you say no at any point in time and I stop no hard feelings, no resentment.”

“Nic take me upstairs.” Welcome says pulling Nic down for a hungry kiss. “ I want you as much as you want me and I am one hundred percent into what is coming next.” 

Hearing those words Nic picks Welcome up and feels her wrap her legs around her torso. “Baby i’m going to keep you ‘coming’ all night long.”

Nic carries Welcome up the stairs and through the outside door. Only setting her down to fish the keys out of her pocket. As soon as the door is open she picks her back up and carries her across the threshold closing the door with her foot. 

“Do you want something to drink or a quick tour?” She asks shyly setting Welcome down on the back of the couch but not moving from between her legs. 

Welcome wraps her hands around her Nic’s neck and pulls her down so their lips just barely brush. “We’ll probably need water later to stay hydrated but right now I just want you.” Welcome slowly moves her hands underneath the gray henley Nic is wearing. Feeling Nic’s abs tighten at her touch. At that moment and orange blur of fur joins Welcome on the back of the couch. Startling them both. 

“Shit CJ scared the shit out of us!” Nic exclaims. 

“Oh isn’t she precious!” Welcome says reaching to pet the cat. 

“Careful she doesn’t like stran...” Nic’s sentence trails off as she watches CJ cuddle up to Welcome’s side and happily purring. “Well i’ll be. Apparently she’s as taken with you as I am Welcome.”

“Nothing’s been taken yet Nic. “ Welcome winks at her. “ Now where were we?” She says as she starts to reach up to take off Nic’s shirt. Kissing the newly exposed skin until she reaches a dark sports bra. Reaching her finger tips under the elastic she brushes the bottom of a breast. “Can we take this off?” Nic only nods and raises her hands as Welcome pushes it up. As soon as the offending garment is out of her way Welcome swirls a nipple with her tongue before gently biting down and sucking. Feeling Nic’s hands in her hair she moves to the other nipple to give it the same attention. 

“Mmm baby I want to feel you too.” Nic starts to unbutton the rest of Welcomes top. She pushes it down her shoulders and off onto the couch. Reaching behind she struggles to find the clasp to Welcomes lacy red bra. 

“It’s a front clasp.” Welcome giggles. 

“Dammit I use to be much smoother at this. You’ve got me all twisted around.” Nic explains. “ Not that that’s a bad thing.” She quickly adds. 

“I’ve only just begun.” Welcome slowly undoes the clasp, letting her bra fall away to the floor. “ Now do you have a bedroom or are we giving your cat a free show?” 

Nic picks her back up kissing her way down her neck and starts down a hallway Welcome hadn’t even known was there. Having eyes for nothing but Nic. She steps through the first door on the right and gently lays Welcome down on her bed. 

“Still with me baby?” She breathes into Welcomes ear. 

“Completely and utterly right here with you.” Welcome says looking Nic in the eyes. 

Nic lowers herself down onto Welcome. Relishing in the feel of skin on skin. “ Then I won’t keep you waiting.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time. Sorry it’s taking so long between some chapters. Having some work issues and am currently working 7days a week 60+ hours so when I am home i’m trying to sleep. Alas I was able to stay awake long enough to get some Earp sibling time written. As always kudos, comments, and constructive criticism welcome.

Chapter 7

*present day Earp homestead*

“ Whoa babygirl! I don’t know what got into you but I approve! Now Haughtie can say she’s slept with sisters!” Wynonna laughs until she sees Waverly glaring at her.   
“Jesus I didn’t ‘sleep with her’ sleep with her. I just drunkenly invited myself into her bed. PLATONICALLY!” She quickly amends her earlier statement. 

“Wynonna what happened last night?! And why did Nic bring you home?” 

“After Haughtness and her feminist ways got Jonas to leave me alone we had some celebratory shots. I guess Doc ran off with Rosita and I was directionally challenged, so she took me to her house to sleep it off.” Wynonna shrugs. “Which is all that happened. Oh.......well I kinda pecked her on the lips?” 

“What does ‘kinda pecked her on the lips’ even mean?”

“ Completely friends only, lip barely touched, no tongue, half a second kiss on the mouth. Swear to God Waverly I have zero designs on hitting it with your woman.” Wynonna puts her hands up in a surrendering motion. 

“She’s not ‘my woman’ Nonna.” Waverly pouts. 

“Well the heart eyes between you two makes the Notebook look bleak so I’m guessing you could change that if you wanted to. “ Wynonna suggests. 

“We did kind of, maybe tentatively, plan a coffee date?” Waverly acts coy. 

“Is that a lesbian euphemism for sex?” Wynonna scrunches up her nose in question. 

“No! Jeez Nonna No! Like literally a coffee date. I need to return her jacket anyways.” Waverly blushes. 

“Oh so that’s where the bomb ass denim jacket came from. Thought maybe you were going butch on me.” 

“Umm thanks I think? Yeah that’s Nic’s. I borrowed it when I left that morning. Tried to give it back this weekend but guess who had already moved to Purgatory by that time?” Waverly laughs. 

“Did you borrow the jacket as an excuse to see her again?” Wynonna asks. 

“No, yes, maybe, I don’t know?” Waverly sits down unsure of her own motivations. 

“Hmm well thanks for clearing that up. Well whatever it worked out either way. So what’s the plan babygirl? We gonna get you a girlfriend or what?” Wynonna smiles at her baby sister. 

“Up until about 30 minutes ago you didn’t even know I was into chicks! How are you just all ok right now?!” Waverly questions Wynonna. 

“Babygirl you are a lot of things but subtle you are not. Not at least when it comes to where your affections lay. I knew you’ve been equal opportunity since your crush on Mercedes when you were 14.” Wynonna wraps Waverly up in a hug. 

“You knew about that?” Waverly whimpers from the embrace. 

“ Again hun. Subtlety not your strong suite. I’m sure even Gus figured it out then. You’ve just been dating so many shitheads since then we figured you didn’t wanna tell us just yet.” Wynonna lifts Waverly’s face up to meet her own. “Just know I could never not love you. You are my baby sister, my babygirl, and the very reason I live and breathe. Nothing you could do could ever change that. Including tall redheads.” Wynonna winks at Waverly causing her to laugh. She squeezes her tight before getting up out of her chair. “Ok enough mushy stuff. Let’s hit the diner for some pancakes. I could murder a stack of pancakes. While we’re there we can start working on operation ‘Wayhaught’” Wynonna smirks at Waverly. 

“Wayhaught? Since when do you do ‘ship names’ Nonna?” Waverly gets up to gather her coat and boots. 

“Only when inspiration hits. Which isn’t often enough. Now let’s get going so we can get planning.” She ushers Waverly out of the house and towards her truck. 

“Wow Nonna you’re pushy today.” Waverly says barely stopping herself from tripping down the steps. 

“Yeah well I’m getting some flashes of last night and if I’m remembering correctly there was a tall piece of dark chocolate with Redhaught last night and you know how much I like dark chocolate.” 

“Seriously Wynonna? I’m never going to be able to eat a candy bar ever again. Thank you.” Waverly shudders while climbing into the truck. 

Wynonna jumps in behind the wheel and quickly has it started and is backing out the drive way. 

“Yeah well we all know you’ve gone vagitarion now anyways!” Wynonna bursts out laughing while Waverly just smacks her in the arm. 

“You need to stop hanging around the York brothers. It’s bringing the asshole out in you!” Waverly responds. 

“Well you need to get laid more often. You get cranky otherwise!” Wynonna banters back. 

“Just get us into town in one piece Nonna.” Waverly sighs. 

“Well I could floor it and catch up to Haughtshot if you’d like?” 

“Let’s just have a nice lunch ok Nonna?” Waverly asks. 

“You got it babygirl. One nice sisterly bonding sess coming up.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. I am so sorry it took me so long to post this. Have had it written for awhile but have been kind of in my own head as of late and just felt weird so I’ve kept it to myself. Starting to feel better so figured i’d post it. Thanks so much for the comments and kudos. They are the what keeps an author going. 
> 
> As always questions comments and constructive criticism is welcomed.

Nicole walks into the diner spotting her partner settled in the back booth. Taking the quintessential cop spot, back to the wall eyes on all the exits. Nicole grins as she sits down opposite him. 

“Good thing I trust you to have my back X or i’d be pissed you’re in my spot.” She says in greeting. 

“I’d be offended if you didn’t think I had your back. I think Kandahar speaks for itself.” X says with a raised eyebrow. 

“ Ugh are you ever going to stop using that? I mean I would have ducked in another second if you hadn’t tackled me first. “ Nicole playfully rolls her eyes. 

“Keep telling yourself that Haught. Now how did it go with drunky last night?” 

“Oh shit. Man you are not going to believe this. So Wynonna, the brunette from the bar, is Welcome’s sister. Oh and her name isn’t Welcome. It’s Waverly.” Nicole laughs at X’s surprised face. “ Yeah trust me it’s been a hell of a morning already!”

“Well hell Nic, now how on Earth did you manage to take home the sister of and I quote ‘the sexiest brunette you’ve ever laid eyes on’?”

“No idea but I’ve been thanking the Goddess ever since I found out the connection. We sort of planned a coffee date.” Nicole makes an “oh shit” face and quickly smacks herself in the face. “Except I managed to once again NOT get her phone number!”

X just starts laughing. Drawing the attention of the other patrons of the diner. 

“Stop laughing asshole! At least I know where she lives now.” 

“Pray tell how did you find that out?” 

“Wynonna had ridden to the bar with someone else so I ended up taking her home. Where Waverly was super surprised to see me.” Nicole smirks. 

“I bet. Well other than showing up on her doorstep like a stalker, what’s your plan to woo your sexy brunette?” X asks. 

“Will you stop calling her that. Her name is Waverly, and I’m still trying to work that out.” Nicole replies. 

X’s attention is suddenly pulled to the entrance as he watches two women step inside and survey the diner. 

“Well step up your timetable Nic cause drunky and her sister just walked in.” X smirks as Nicole stiffens and slowly turns around and makes eye contact with Wynonna. 

“Hey Haughtshit! Fancy running into you so soon!” Wynonna exclaims grabbing Waverly by the wrist and dragging her over to the partners. “And who might you be?” Wynonna asks X. 

“Deputy Marshall Xavier Dolls at your service ma’am.” 

“Not yet you aren’t.” Nicole snickers and Waverly slaps the Wynonna’s arm.” Shit did I say that out loud?”

“Yes Nonna you did. Now let’s leave the officers to their breakfast and find somewhere to sit.” Waverly practically begs Wynonna. 

Looking around the almost packed diner Nicole realizes there are no open spots except a few at the counter. “You’re welcome to sit with us if you want.” She offers before she can chicken out. 

Wynonna unceremoniously pushes Waverly down into the booth next to Nicole and motions X to slide over. She flops down into the vacated part of the bench. “So you’re Nicole’s partner huh? What’s that entail?” 

“We watch each others backs and investigate major crimes. As of the moment we are on loan to your Sheriffs department until they can get a new batch of officers in.” 

“Why do we need more officers?” Waverly asks. 

“Three of the full time officers were enlisted in the army and were called up to active duty and one part timer retired.” X explains. 

“Oh. So how long are you two sticking around for?” Waverly looks to Nicole to answer her. 

“Well we use pretty much anywhere as a home base since we work the cross border task force. So as long as we want to answer your question.” Nicole responds.

“Cross border task force?” Wynonna looks confused. 

“X here is an American with the Marshalls service and I am a special investigator with the Canadian Special Forces. We work together for Black Badge investigating everything from prescription drug fraud to international human trafficking.” Nicole pulls out her badge to show Waverly. 

“Wow. That’s awesome sauce. How did Nedley get you guys to come here?” Waverly questions. 

“He knows our direct boss I guess. Put in for a favor and poof here we are. Oh Jeremy is here too!” Nicole offers. 

“Who’s Jeremy?” Wynonna asks. 

“He’s our resident scientist on our team. Does all the lab work and computer stuff. Waverly has met him.” Nicole smiles. 

“Right when y’all were playing the ‘Welcoming committee’.” Wynonna smirks. 

X chokes on his coffee while laughing. Waverly just hides her face in her hands. “Nonna!” She admonishes. 

“That’s one way to put it Earp. Now as much as I enjoy watching your lovely sister blush I am going to politely ask you to save the teasing for later.” Turning to Waverly she asks, “I need to correct a horrible mistake I made earlier and ask you for your number. So here it is. Absolutely no pressure at all but I would enjoy the honor of getting to know you better. I like this connection we seem to have and I was hoping you do to.”

Nicole never breaks eye contact with Waverly while asking and sees the bright smile take over the smaller woman’s face. 

“Wow I don’t think anyone has asked me for my number quite so sweetly. Here give me your phone.” She reaches out towards Nicole who hands over her phone. 

Wynonna and X just watch as the two woman on the other side of the booth seem to be in their own little world. “Wanna get out of here before the heart eyes get any worse?” Wynonna whispers to X. 

“Yeah I think all this sweetness is giving me diabetes. Let’s go.” He responds. 

“Yo lovebirds!” Wynonna stage whispers getting the attention of the other two. “Your supervision is leaving. Try and keep it in your pants long enough not to get any public indecency charges!” With that she gets out of the booth pulling X along with her, who just laughs and shrugs at the horrified looks on the two woman. 

“Nonna!” Waverly shouts. “For once in your life can we not?!” 

“Don’t even know how babygirl.” Wynonna winks and walks away. X following after her. 

“I’m so sorry. We don’t usually let her out in public. “ Waverly states from behind her hands as she vigorously tries to hide her blush from Nicole. 

“It’s ok. She clearly is one of a kind but she’s not going to run me off if that’s what you’re worried about.” She tries to reassure the petite brunette. 

“Thank Goddess for that. Now that they’ve run off and left us with the bill what would you like to do now?” 

“ Well I don’t know much about this town like at all and by all accounts you are the person to ask so want to show me your town?” Nicole slowly reaches out to take Waverly’s hand. “ I just want to spend some time with you today but if that’s not what you want I can totally back off. 

Waverly grips Nicole’s hand in hers. “It is totally what I want. Just be warned I have a thing about history and am prone to babble on. If you get bored just say so.” 

“Waverly Earp you have got to be the least boring, most amazing woman that I have had the pleasure to meet. So lead the way.” Nicole slightly nudges Waverly out of the booth. Once both woman are standing she reaches for Waverly’s hand again. “I have a feeling this adventure may just be the best one of my life.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this time around. That last episode brought up a lot of my own demons and it made for a long weekend trying to get my head right so not a lot of time for writing. 
> 
> Thanks for all your patience with the not so timely updates. I keep trying to get on a schedule but life keeps getting in the way. 
> 
> As aways comments kudos and constructive criticism is welcomed.

Nicole and Waverly walk out of the diner hand in hand. 

“Is this a walking tour or a driving tour?” Nicole asks Waverly. 

“Well the town isn’t very large in and of itself but some of the more interesting things are a bit further out. So both?” The shorter girl answers. 

“There’s that asking and telling thing again. This is your town darling so you make the decisions today.” Nicole stops them at the end of the diners sidewalk. 

“Oh boy. I’m not super good at that.” Is the brunettes response.

“Making decisions? Why not?” Nicole questions. 

“No one lets me make decisions. Not important ones anyways. Always someone more qualified to do that.” Waverly looks down as she answers. 

Nicole puts her fingers gently under Waverly’s chin and gently lifts her face back up so they’re looking eye to eye. “Well that changes right here and now. You get a say in any decisions between us. I would never want you to do anything you don’t want to just because it’s what you think I want.” 

Waverly’s eyes start to tear up as she reaches up and gives Nicole a gentle kiss on the lips. “Nothing we have done has been anything other than what I wanted. All of it. Every touch, every kiss. Ok?”

Nicole nods and says “Waverly Earp you are extraordinary and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” She goes in for another kiss but stops when she hears someone shout. 

“What the fuck Waverly?! You left me for some ginger butch lesbo!” A clearly angry boy man with a bad haircut comes storming up to the pair. 

Nicole instinctively steps between Waverly and the newcomer. “Who might you be?”

“I’m her boyfriend Champ! Who the fuck are you?!” Champ screams into her face. 

“Special Investigator Nicole Haught. I suggest if you don’t want to get arrested you take at least two steps back.” She replies putting her hand on her belt right next to her gun. 

Champ follows the movement and steps back with wide eyes when he sees where her hand lays. “Are you threatening me?!”

“No I am not but if you keep being aggressive towards either myself or Waverly I will not hesitate to put you in cuffs do you understand me?”

“Yeah yeah I get it. Throw your authority around in front of the girl you want. Too bad she’s straight and mine!” He replies. 

“ Ex boyfriend Champ! This is the exact bullshit I broke up with you for. I don’t belong to you like some damn piece of property. I know you got dropped on your head after those “famous” six seconds but even you aren’t thick skulled enough not to understand that.” Waverly steps around Nicole and pokes Champ in the chest. 

“It was eight seconds and c’mon Waves we had plans. A bar in Buenos Aires and all that!” Champ whines. 

“No you had plans. I have other dreams and none of them include being a barmaid for the rest of my life. So for the last time Champ we are done. Now go find one of your side pieces you used to cheat on me with. Maybe one of them can re-inflate your ego because I am completely and utterly done with you.” With that she turns around and walks towards Nicole’s truck. “Haught are we doing this tour or not?!” 

Nicole looks at Champ, shrugs her shoulders and follows Waverly. Leaving him behind to stare as they pull out of the lot. 

“Damn baby that was super hot!” Nicole puts her hand on Waverly’s leg. “The way you just eviscerated him was amazing.”

Waverly laughs “I think that was the first time I’ve ever even yelled at him. He’s just so damn infuriating! Enough about him though. Let’s change it up a bit today. I want to show you the Earp Homestead. Famous last home of Wyatt Earp.”

“I was going to ask soon if there was any relation. It looked in pretty good shape for being so old.”

“Wynonna and I did quite a bit of work before moving back in a couple years ago. Did a lot of it ourselves. With the help of Doc.” Waverly proudly states. 

“That’s amazing Waves. I am handy as a mechanic but would be admittedly lost in any type of home renovations.” Nicole admits. 

“Alright Special Investigator Nicole Haught you know the way now let’s get going!” Waverly laughs. 

“Ooh you’re getting bossy!” Nicole sasses back. 

“You like it. Just you wait I can get real bossy when I want something.” Waverly grabs Nicole’s hand from her thigh threading their fingers together. 

“Is that so? Well I can’t wait to find out what you want.” Nicole teases. 

“I think you already know. Now get us back in one piece. So eyes on the road cowgirl, not the goods.” She winks turning Nicoles face towards the windshield. 

“Yes ma’am.” Nicole shows off her dimples with a deep smile. “Anything you say.”


	9. Authors note

Hey everyone. I just wanted to let you all know I am not abandoning this story. I know it’s been over a month since my last update so it definitely seems like it. 

2018 has physically and emotionally destroyed me so far and writing was my outlet. I am unfortunately fighting writers block right now and haven’t come up with anything I can bring myself to post. 

I am hoping this goes away soon or I find some inspiration. Thanks for your patience and kind words on this story so far.   
Annie


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not completely happy with this chapter but you all have been so patient this last month I wanted to get something out. Let me know what you think. As always comments kudos and constructive criticism welcomed.

Nicole pulls her truck over the rickety gate and crosses into the Earp driveway. She pulls her hand from Waverly’s and sets the truck in park. 

They sit in silence for a few minutes both just looking out over the property. 

“Now that I have you here I’m admittedly super nervous.” Waverly offers with a small giggle. 

“There are absolutely zero expectations from me Waves. You could get out of the truck right now and send me home and I would wholeheartedly respect your wishes. Whatever this is, is at your pace and no one else’s.” Nicole smiles at Waverly trying to put her at ease. “To be perfectly honest myself I want to do right by you this time. Take you out and show you true romance and how you should be treated. Nothing like that boyman showed you.”

Waverly laughs. “Boyman?! There has never been a more apt description of Champ. You and I haven’t known each other long Nicole but I do already know you are nothing like him. I would love to go on a date with you. When were you thinking?”

Nicole ponders for a second. “Are you free tomorrow? It’s my last day before I start at the Sheriffs office. Otherwise I’ll be free again come Friday evening.”

“I have to work tomorrow night at Shortys, but I don’t Friday, or Saturday!” Waverly beams. “ Oh I guess that’s awful presumptuous of me thinking about Saturday.” 

Nicole laughs. “ Presume away Waves. I’m going to have a hard time waiting until Friday so we can definitely plan for Saturday as well. “ She says reaching over for Waverly’s hand. “ Like you said we haven’t known each other very long but I’m already under your spell pretty lady.” 

“You make it sound as if I’m something special. I’m just me.” Waverly shrugs. 

“ Waverly Earp you are so much more than “just” anything. Sounds like I need to have a conversation with this whole town because you are extraordinary and I for one cannot wait to know all about you.” 

Waverly unbuckles her seatbelt and moves closer to Nicole in the cab of the truck. “ You have a way with words don’t you?” She asks tucking herself under Nicole’s arm. “I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone like you.” 

Nicole kisses the top of Waverly’s head. “I only speak the truth darling and I am just me. I don’t know any other way to be. Now you said you wanted to show me around. Is that offer still on the table?”

“Yeah! C’mon I’ll show you the barn first! Just don’t touch Wynonna’s pride and joy or you’ll never find peace. “ Waverly laughs and gets out of the truck. 

Nicole follows quickly after grabbing the shorter girls hand. “ Pray tell what is Wynonna’s pride and joy besides you?”

“See for yourself.” Is the reply as Waverly opens the big barn door revealing a clearly well taken care of vintage motorcycle. 

“Well shit! Guess Wynonna and I have more in common than I originally thought!” Nicole gets closer to the motorcycle, checking out the leather and chrome work. “She do this herself or buy it this way?”

“Our Uncle Curtis actually left it to her when he passed away a few years ago. It was in rough shape and her and Doc worked on it for over a year to get it back to its original glory.” 

“I’m sorry about your Uncle.” Nicole says gently. “ He must have been a good man.”

“He was. He put up with all of Wynonna’s wild ideas. Tried to do right by her. Aunt Gus moved to Florida shortly after he passed. She comes to visit every Christmas but it’s not the same anymore.” Waverly lowers her head trying to hide the tears in her eyes. 

“Oh sweetheart, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you sad.” Nicole says pulling Waverly into her arms. 

“You think that’s sad wait until we have the parent talk.” Waverly wipes her eyes. “Okay less emotional stuff now. Want to see the house?” 

“If you want to show me absolutely I do.” Nicole beams at Waverly hoping to help alleviate some of the sadness. 

“Alright c’mom Haught lets get the short tour out of the way.” Waverly pulls Nicole out of the barn, latching the door, and leads the tall red head to the porch. 

“Short tour?” Nicole queries. 

“Umm yeah it’s honestly not very big, but it’s home and I love it.” Waverly opens the door and ushers Nicole in. 

“Wow Waves. This is amazing. It’s like rustic and modern all at the same time.” Nicole takes in the living room with its huge fireplace, wooden walls, and modern furnishings. “ Someone likes pillows.” She chuckles as Waverly blushes. 

“Well you know you can never have enough throw pillows. Especially when I need to throw them at Wynonna at least twice a day. Have to keep ammunition around.” 

Nicole laughs as Waverly gently hits her with a pillow. “I get it and I can imagine she deserves every projectile you send her way.” 

“Alright so living room, kitchen through there, bathroom and Wynonna’s room down the hall.” Waverly gestures towards a doorway then the aforementioned hallway. “Now what I’m sure you really want to see is up those stairs but as you are as you put “doing right by me” we’ll have to see when you get invited up.” She says turning into Nicoles arms and wrapping her hands behind her neck. “ I mean unless you’re having second thoughts about waiting.”

Nicole swallows hard. “Waves as much as I would love nothing more than for you to take me up those stairs, you deserve more than that from me. From anyone, but hopefully you want it from me.” 

“Without a doubt you may just be the perfect person Nicole.” Waverly gently pulls the taller woman down for a kiss. “Ok so no stairs yet but how about making out on the couch in front of a fire?” 

“I think you read my mind baby. Let me grab some wood from the stack I saw by the porch and I’ll have two fires lit in no time.” Nicole winks at Waverly as she backs up towards the door. 

 

*30 minutes later*

Wynonna pulls up to the homestead eyeing Nicole’s truck. ‘Huh babygirl didn’t say she was bringing Nicole here tonight.’   
She jumps out and heads inside.

“Sweet Jesus Haught-Ass, I knew you liked my sister but seriously find time to do that behind doors!” Wynonna shouts as the two woman scramble off the couch. 

“Wynonna don’t be dramatic we were just making out and still have all our clothes on!” Waverly admonishes Wynonna who eyes then skeptically. 

“Alright I think that’s my cue to leave. Waverly we still on for lunch tomorrow before your shift?” Nicole starts putting her boots back on. 

“Absolutely! Just text me about fifteen minutes before your lunch starts and I’ll meet you at the diner.” Waverly grabs a blanket to wrap around herself as she walks Nicole out onto the porch. 

“Kiss for the road?” Nicole grins down at Waverly. 

Waverly smiles and quickly reaches up to meet Nicole’s lips, putting her hands behind the taller woman’s neck and playing with her hair. Within a matter of moments the porch light starts to turn on and off in quick succession. 

Waverly huffs and Nicole laughs as they pull apart. “Message received Wynonna. I’m headed out.” One more quick kiss to Waverly’s lips and Nicole steps off the porch and backs away to her truck. “Till tomorrow beautiful.” 

Waverly smiles and watches Nicole get in her truck and back out of the driveway. She turns around and heads into the house. “Wynonna was that absolutely necessary?!” 

Wynonna laughs. “Yes babygirl it was. I’m gonna have so much fun with you and Haught to trot!” 

Waverly just groans and pinches her nose. “Can you please stop doing that to her name!? Anyways I’m headed to bed now. Goodnight. “ With that she leaves Wynonna to her own devices and heads up stairs with a grin on her face. ‘Is it Friday yet?’ She thinks to herself.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry for the absence again. Between preparing for Earpapalooza and trying to get everything done at work before I went I didn’t have a lot of writing time.   
> So a bit longer of a chapter this time. Hopefully you all like it. 
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism welcomed.

Sunday morning finds Nicole lounging around her house debating finishing unpacking or having a lazy day. Just as she decides to maybe figure out something for breakfast a knock sounds from her front door. 

She looks at her phone to check the time ‘Who knocks on someone’s door at 8 am on a Sunday?’ She thinks to herself as she goes to answer. 

Nicole opens the door and quickly grins from ear to ear. “Waves what a nice surprise! Come on in!” Nicole steps aside to let her inside, noticing the bags she’s carrying. “ What you got there?”

“Morning Nic! I thought maybe since we won’t be able to go out until Friday I could make you breakfast and we could spend a bit of time together before my shift today.” Waverly replies blushing. “ If not I can just leave the groceries and make myself scarce but Wynonna mentioned you didn’t have much in the way of provisions here.” 

“I absolutely want to have breakfast and spend time with you. I take it Wynonna also told you how to find my house?” 

“Oh no Wynonna is absolutely horrible with directions. It’s a miracle she makes it home sometimes.” Waverly laughs. 

“Ok then how did you find my house?” Nicole queries. 

“This was the only house in Purgatory that was vacant. Every thing else was apartments and Wynonna at least remembered you had a house.” 

“Fair enough. With skills like those maybe we should recruit you for the Sheriffs Department.” Nicole grabs one of the shopping bags and heads towards the kitchen. “What are we making?” 

“Well I’ve got stuff for waffles or pancakes, as well as whatever kind of topping you would like. I admittedly might have gone a little overboard to make sure I got something you would eat.” Waverly blushes. 

“Waves, i’m just super grateful i’m not having cold poptarts for breakfast. So please don’t feel embarrassed.” Nicole pulls her into a loose embrace and kisses her forehead. 

“Nic, you have a toaster right there so why on Earth would you eat cold poptarts?” Waverly points to the appliance on the counter. 

“Hasn’t worked since I moved in. Seems like everything on that side of the kitchen doesn’t work.” Nicole shrugs. 

“The whole side of the kitchen? Sounds like a breaker was thrown. Have you checked the breaker box?” Waverly asks. 

“I don’t even know where it is.” Nicole laughs while holding her hands out wide. “Remember I’m mechanically inclined but not handyman material for a house.” 

“Ok , first off we need to fix that so you don’t starve or freeze to death!” Waverly laughs. “Living out here is a lot different than living in the city. Second, do you have a basement? That’s usually where a breaker box is.” 

Nicole points down the hall ”Second door on the right leads to super creepy stairs down into the abyss. Guessing that’s the basement but haven’t been down there yet.” She shrugs at the ‘are you kidding me?’ look that Waverly is giving her. 

“Nicole, you’re a super bad ass federal investigator and you’re afraid of a basement?” She proceeds to take off her coat and hang it on one of the kitchen chairs. “Ok come on scaredy cat lets go find the breaker box.” She gently takes Nicoles hand and leads her down the hallway. 

“I’m not a scaredy cat. I would have gone down there eventually. The landlord says there’s a washer and dryer down there.” Nicole huffs when they reach the door to the basement. 

“Ok then not scaredy cat you can go down first then.” Waverly grins and opens the door and looks down the stairs. 

Nicole also looks down the stairs and resolves herself to having to go down into the basement. “Alright but if we get murdered by a creepy psychotic clown i’m going to say I told you so!” 

Waverly laughs and motions Nicole down the stairs. The redhead reluctantly starts down trying to avoid hitting her head on the low ceiling. 

Once both woman are in the basement Nicole asks, “Ok if I were a breaker box, where would I be?” 

“They’re usually on an outer wall, but first maybe some light?” Waverly pulls the string attached to the light fixture at the bottom of the stairs. Light floods the basement and jumps a little when Nicole grabs her arm. 

“Ah shit! There’s cobwebs everywhere!” The taller girl exclaims. 

“Nicole Haught are you scared of spiders?!” The smaller girl laughs while wrapping the red head up in an embrace. 

“Don’t laugh! It’s a perfectly acceptable phobia.” Nicole pouts. 

“Oh baby it’s ok. I just didn’t expect it is all. You’re right it’s perfectly acceptable to be afraid of spiders.” Waverly gently runs her fingers down Nicole’s back to help her calm down. “Why don’t you stay here away from the cobwebs and i’ll find the breaker box?” 

“No. Thanks but no. This is my house and as you said I should at least know how to fix this. Just remind me to have someone come clean down here soon.” Nicole pulls back from the hug and takes Waverly’s hand. “Ok now i’m assuming the metal box on the wall over there is the breaker box.” She says pointing over Waverly’s shoulder. 

The shorter girl turns to see if Nicole is correct and smiles when indeed it is what they are looking for. She gently leads Nicole over to it trying to avoid the worst of the cobwebs. 

“Ok so we just need to figure out which breaker was tripped and flip it back to the on position. “ Waverly says while opening the box. She notices one of the breakers out of line with the rest and goes to flip it. As it slides back into place they hear a low hum and then snap all the lights go out and the basement door slams shut. 

“Fuck! What happened!?” Nicole practically bear hugs Waverly. 

“Looks like the electrical in this house was over loaded when I flipped the switch so it all shut down. As for the door I have no idea. Let’s try and feel our way to the stairs and get out of here to regroup.” Waverly slowly starts to shuffle her feet towards the stairs using the low light coming from the small basement windows. 

They eventually make it to and up the stairs, where Waverly tries to open the door only to discover it locked when it slammed shut. “Umm Nicole the door won’t open. I think it locked itself when it shut.”

“What? Ugh I knew I should have stayed with Dolls in the apartments by the station, but no they wouldn’t accept cats.” Nicole huffs. 

“So Calamity is here then? I didn’t see her.”

“Yeah she’s annoyed with me over putting her in her crate for the move so she’s hiding upstairs.” 

“Got it. Anyways my phone is in my jacket in the kitchen so you’re going to need to call someone to come get us out.” Waverly says. 

“Yeah umm well. Mines on the coffee table in the living room. So now what?” 

“Well fudgenuggets!”


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was thinking of doing a panic attack scene for Nicole but decided to keep this chapter strictly fluff. With all the stuff going wrong in the world today I just wanted to laugh. Hopefully it can make a few of you smile along the way. 
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism is welcomed. Enjoy.

Chapter 11

 

“Did you just say fudgenuggets?” Nicole laughs. 

“Umm yeah, I just.... Wynonna swears enough for the both of us so I just kind of feel like maybe one of us should have cleaner language? I know it’s childish.” Waverly says hanging her head a bit. 

Nicole slowly cups Waverly’s chin and tilts her face back up so she can look her in the eye. “ I think it’s sweet and endearing and totally one of the many things I like about you.”

Waverly smiles at Nicole. “ That’s really sweet. I like a lot of things about you too.” 

“Oh yeah? Like what?” Nicole leans forward to rest her forehead against Waverly’s. 

“Well for starters you are so pretty and so tall, add in those dimples and you are totally swoon worthy.” Waverly grins at Nicole. “Want to know what I like about you best though?” 

Nicole nods her head yes. 

“The fact that you’re strong enough to pull yourself out that window over there to get us out of here.” Waverly laughs pointing at one of the basement windows that is slightly ajar. 

Nicole turns around and surveys the window in question. Quickly deciding that if they can get it open the full amount she would fit through it. 

“Ok I guess it’s worth a shot.” The women carefully maneuver down the stairs and across the basement to the window. Nicole only ducking once around a cobweb and trying to keep her fear to a minimum. 

Nicole grabs the window and tries to push it open the rest of the way but it barely budges. Waverly seeing her struggle moves into help her. Between both women they get it to move a couple more inches but still not enough for Nicole to climb through. 

“Well, I don’t think it’s going to open any further Waves.” Nicole admits defeat. 

Waverly stops to think for a moment about what there other options are. Hearing some nearby noises she quickly realizes they are on the side of the house facing the sidewalk. 

“Can you see anyone out there?” She asks the taller woman. 

“No but I can hear something.” Is the response. 

Nicole stretches up to get a better look and sees two boys playing in the yard across the street. 

“Hey! Over here!” She shouts trying to get there attention. The boys look up down the street not quite knowing where the voice is coming from. 

“Quick Waves give me something to flag them down with! They heard me but can’t see where we are!” A few moments later she feels cloth in her hands and reaches out the window with it. “Hey guys! Over here! We’re trapped down here and need help out!”

The older of the two boys notices the bright pink fabric Nicole is waving and rushes across the street. Nicole pulls her arm back in and hands Waverly back the cloth. 

“Hey what’s going on?” The boy asks. 

“We got stuck in the basement when the door slammed shut and locked on us. Can you run inside and unlock it for us?” Nicole answers. 

“My mama told me never to go into a strangers house.” The boy replies sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Your Mama is a super smart woman and completely right. I apologize for asking that of you. What’s your name?” 

“Names Christopher but everyone calls me Topher.” He smiles down through the window. 

“Well nice to meet you Topher, my name is Nicole and I guess I’m your new neighbor. Is your Mama or Dad home?”

“They’re both at work and I’m watching my younger brother Cody since i’m old enough now.” He proudly states. 

“That’s a lot of responsibility and you seem to take it seriously. Great job. Now do you know the non emergency line to the police department?”

“Yes ma’am I do.” 

“Can you call it and ask them to send Deputy Marshall Dolls to Inspector Haught’s house?” Nicole asks hopefully. 

“Call the Sheriff’s department and ask them to send Dolls to Hot’s house. Got it! Be back soon as I get off the phone.” With that he takes off across the street and pulls his brother into the house with him. 

Nicole turns around to see Waverly holding the cloth that she used to flag down Topher. “What is that anyways? I don’t recall having bright pink anything around here?” She laughs. 

Waverly holds up the cloth revealing it to be a bra and blushes. “It was the only thing I had on that wasn’t dark so figured it would get attention faster.” 

“Wait? You took your bra off to have me wave it out the window? Well gotta say this is an exceptional second date.” Nicole laughs lightly. 

“Second date? What are you classifying as the first?” Waverly questions. 

“Well if it’s alright with you I was thinking yesterday could be our first date. If not I would gladly take you out on a proper date and woo you like you deserve.” Nicole grins allowing her dimples to show. 

“Nicole Haught might you be a romantic at heart? That’s the second time in 24 hours you’ve mentioned ‘wooing’ me.” 

“Maybe you just bring the romantic out in me.”

Nicole leans down to kiss Waverly but quickly pulls back when she hears Topher shout through the window. 

“Miss Nicole! I got ahold of Lonnie down at the station and he put that Dolls guy on the phone when I asked. Soon as Dolls stopped laughing he said he’d be here in a couple minutes .” 

“Thank you Topher. You did an amazing job!”

“Wasn’t nothing ma’am.” Topher blushes. “Can I get you anything while you wait? My mama likes those flavored water things I can run back to the house and grab a bottle if you need.” He points back to his side of the street. 

“That’s very kind of you Topher but we’re fine and if Dolls is going to be here soon we don’t need anything.” Nicole smiles up at the boy. 

“Want me to stick around over here until he shows up?” He asks. 

“If you’d like to but you don’t need to. I think your brother is trying to get your attention.” She points behind him to his brother across the street who is waving in their direction. 

“Ok but just holler if you need me alright?” He states before heading back to his brother. 

Nicole turns around to see a smiling Waverly. “ What are you so smiley for?” She smiles back at the shorter woman. 

“You were great with him. Topher doesn’t talk much to people he doesn’t know.” 

“Oh! Well he reminds me a little of my nephew honestly. He’s the same way. Just have to be gentle and respectful. I take it Topher is Autistic?” 

“He is. He’s very high functioning and mostly just keeps to his family but opens up to a few people here or there. He thinks he’s babysitting his brother but the McDaniel’s family next door to them has an older daughter who keeps an eye out for them when the parents are at work. He does a wonderful job with Cody, the brother, so she doesn’t ever have to do much but check in on them now and again. Pretty much this whole street keeps an eye on them.”

“This town just keeps growing on me.” Nicole smiles. “Now explain to me again how you’re not wearing a bra right now.” She slowly raises an eyebrow at Waverly. 

Waverly blushes again. “Well umm hmm ok not a good time for that Haught. With your partner going to be opening that door in a few minutes.” 

Nicole goes to say something when she hears what sounds like Wynonna laughing from the window. 

“Haughtstuff! How did you manage to get locked in a basement? With my baby sister no less?! Hey Waves! Wait is that a bra you’re holding?!” Wynonna shouts. 

“Shhh Wynonna. We don’t need the whole neighborhood hearing you. Why are you here?” Waverly whisper shouts. 

“Well I happened to be with Dolls at the station when the call came in. So I rode along.” She grins down at them from the window. 

“What were you doing with Dolls at the station?” Nicole inquires. 

“Nothing we’re getting into right now Inspector Haught. Now doors open so come on up.” Dolls booms from the top of the stairs making both women in the basement jump in surprise. 

“Shiitake mushrooms! What is with everyone trying to give me a heart attack lately?” Waverly exclaims while clutching her chest. 

“No idea baby but let’s get out of here before Wynonna decides to lock us down here again.” Nicole laughs while ushering Waverly towards and up the stairs. “Now I believe we have a breakfast to make. Dolls, Wy want to join us?” 

“No can do Haughtie Mcnaughty me and the good Marshall are going to go continue what we were doing when we were so rudely interrupted to play savior to you two.” Wynnona states while grabbing Dolls and pulling him out of the kitchen towards the front door. “Oh and might I suggest keeping the sexcapades outta the creepy basement!” She laughs on her way the door. 

Waverly shrugs and laughs. “I like your plan Nic we only have one tiny problem.” 

“What’s that?” 

“The power is still out.” She waves her hand around gesturing to the light fixtures. 

“Son of a bit.......biscuit?”


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smaller chapter as I have to go to work but I think I found my motivation again so wanted to post again as soon as I could. 
> 
> As always comments,kudos, and constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated.

“Alright so now what?” Nicole sits down heavily into one of the kitchen chairs. 

“Well now I think we give up and call an electrician babe.” Waverly gently combs her fingers through the red heads hair, trying to alleviate some of the tension in the sitting woman’s shoulders. 

“Is that going to be something I have to pay for or the landlord? I’ve never rented before so I have no idea how this works.” Nicole admits. 

“I’m thinking since half the kitchen was out before you moved in, less than two weeks ago I might add, that good old Cryderman is going to have to cough up the money for this fix.” Waverly speculates. “You’ll have to be firm with him though. He’s not known for letting go of his money easily.”

“Guess I can look up rental laws so I can be prepared if he fights me.” Nicole sighs. 

“Ooh research! I’m your gal! I got this babe. Now why don’t we get you changed and i’ll buy breakfast?” Waverly offers. 

“Ok. I’ll be quick!” Nicole says jumping up and running quickly up the stairs to where Waverly assumes her bedroom is. 

Waverly quickly busies herself by taking the groceries out of the bags and setting them on the counter. Grateful she didn’t buy anything, except the milk, that needed to be refrigerated. ‘We can drop it off at the station on our way for breakfast’ she thinks to herself. Hearing a thump from upstairs she moves to the bottom of the staircase. 

“Everything alright up there?” She shouts up. 

“Yup....yeah perfectly fine. Calamity just decided her new talent is jumping out of my closet and scaring me half to death, but I swear i’m fine. The floor broke my fall.” Nicole answers. 

Waverly laughs to herself and moves back to the kitchen to finish putting away the groceries. A few moments later she hears Nicole coming down the stairs. Slender but strong arms embrace her as she feels a quick kiss on the top of her head. 

“Waverly Earp I think in time I could get very used to you being in my home.” She whispers into the shorter girls ear. 

Waverly leans back into the embrace and whispers back, “ I think I could get used to being here too.” 

Nicole slowly turns Waverly in her arms and leans down to lay a sweet gentle kiss on her lips. “This is all happening so fast but it feels so right. Tell me you feel it too.”

“I feel it Nic. I definitely feel it. I think we shouldn’t worry about how fast or slow things go but just go at our own pace.” 

“I think you may be on to something there. Our own pace sounds good to me baby. Now I think someone promised me breakfast.” Nicole smiles as her stomach rumbles breaking the loving bubble they had found themselves in. 

“Alright you let’s go quiet the beast. My jeep or your truck?” 

“Let’s take my truck. I can bring you back here before your shift or pick you up after your shift and bring you back here. Up to you entirely.” Nicole holds up Waverly’s jacket and helps the shorter girl into it. 

“Well my shift gets done at 11 so I should probably grab my jeep before I go in so you can sleep before you start at the department tomorrow.” Waverly says. 

“I don’t go in ‘til 9 so 11 ain’t so bad to stay up til but if you’re more comfortable coming back before your shift that’s what we’ll do.” Nicole shrugs on her own jacket, grabs her keys, and puts on her Stetson before opening the door and letting Waverly through first. 

“I’m comfortable either way Nic so let’s just see where the day takes us and go from there. I just want you to be well rested for tomorrow.” Waverly slightly turns her head to wink at Nicole. 

“Sounds like a plan Waves. Quick question. Why are you carrying the milk?” Nicole asks while opening the passenger door for Waverly. 

“Oh I figured we could drop it off at the station since we can’t leave it here or it would go bad.” Is the answer. 

“Good thinking! We can stop there first and when we’re eating we can look up rental laws before I call Cryderman.” Nicole replies. 

Both women situate themselves in the truck and put on their seatbelts before Nicole starts it up. She slowly backs out of the driveway out into the street expertly maneuvering around Waverly’s Jeep. 

They sit in a comfortable silence as they make their way to the station. A couple minutes later Nicole parks in the municipal lot and they both jump out and head towards the building. 

Nicole holds the door open for Waverly.

“You like holding doors for me don’t you?” Waverly smiles up at Nicole. 

“Chivalry ain’t dead ma’am. You just have to find the right lesbian.” Nicole grins wide as Waverly laughs wholeheartedly at her comment. 

“Well then my white knight, I’ll let you know when I find the right one.” She winks up at the taller woman while steps through the door. 

Nicole stops for a second and thinks to herself ‘ I may have found mine’.


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me so long to get another chapter up. I admittedly panicked about what I could write for a date because it feels like it’s all been done before.   
>  This chapter is not the date but the 12 hours or so leading up to it. I have actually begun writing the date chapter after my extensive panic mode. It’s actually a date my wife and I are planning for the spring. So I hope you all enjoy it as well as this filler chapter.

The week had flown by and before Waverly knew it it was Thursday night and she was none the wiser on what her date with Nicole would entail. Not that the younger woman hadn’t tried all week to get information out of the red head but she was being stubbornly obtuse about the details. All she had gotten so far was bring pajamas and a second pair of clothes. 

She is trying to decide what to pack in her overnight bag when Wynonna walks into her bedroom and plops down right on her pile of clothes she was deciding on. 

“Wynonna! Get up before you wrinkle everything!” She pulls Wynonna off the bed. 

“Babygirl, you are wound tight today. Red isn’t going to care what you’re wearing cuz I’m pretty sure her plans are to get you out of clothes as soon as possible.” Wynonna laughs. 

“Wether she is or she isn’t it’s really none of your business Nonna. Also i’m not discussing my sex life with you.” Waverly huffs while refolding a pair of pajama pants. 

“Ok, ok. No need to go all grumpy Waves on me. I was just trying to get you to lighten up a bit. You must really like her to be this nervous.” 

Waverly stops what she’s doing and turns to look at a sullen Wynonna standing at the end of the bed. “I really do Nonna. She’s been so amazing and we barely know each other but I want to know so much more. I’ve never felt like this for another person before. It’s honestly quite scary.” 

Wynonna, hearing the apprehension in Waverly’s voice, quickly pulls the younger girl into a hug. “ Sounds to me like you may be falling in love babygirl. By all accounts Nicole is a great person. Haven’t heard a single bad thing about her. She clearly already adores you. Take it as fast or slow as you want and remember I’m always here for you.” 

Waverly hugs Wynonna back harder than before. “I think that’s the first time you’ve called her by her real name.”

“Yeah well don’t tell her that cause it’s never happening again.” Wynonna steps back and winks at Waverly. “Now i’m going to make myself scarce so you can gay panic in piece.” She laughs as she walks out of the bedroom. 

Waverly just shakes her head, smiles, and goes back to her packing. 

Across town Nicole is panicking about what she’s planned for their date. 

“X! Is it too much?! It’s too much isn’t it?!” She practically screams down the stairs. 

“Nicole Haught calm down! No it’s not too much. She’s going to love it. In fact I might steal the idea for a date myself. How did you find out about this stuff anyways?” Xavier replies walking up the stairs to Nicole’s room. 

“It’s all who you know X. All who you know.” She grins at him. Xavier just raises one eyebrow while looking her directly in the eyes. “Ok ok I used to date a girl who worked there and she told me about these events. It just so happens there is one this Friday.” 

“Well if that isn’t some major stroke of luck.” Xavier laughs. “Now quit freaking out and pack.”

“Sir yes sir!” Nicole playfully salutes her friend. 

 

The next morning

Waverly is sitting at the kitchen table nursing her second cup of coffee when she hears Nicole’s truck pulling up the driveway. Not wanting to seem over eager she waits for Nicole to knock on the door before she moves.

Hearing the gentle knock on the door she gets up and walks to the door. ‘It’s just a first date girl. You have this. You’ve already slept with her. This is nothing’ she thinks to herself before grasping the handle and pulling the door open. 

“Good morning Waves. Are you ready to go? We admittedly have a bit of a drive ahead of us.” Nicole smiles down at the shorter woman. 

“Yes, let me just grab my bad and we can head out. Still not telling me where this ‘bit of a drive’ ends?” Waverly teases while grabbing her overnight bag from the couch. 

Nicole runs the back of her neck. “If not knowing is making you nervous I will most definitely tell you but I would genuinely like to surprise you if that’s ok.” 

“I trust you Nicole. It’s just I’m a planner and it’s just difficult sometimes to let someone else do the planning but if you say being surprised is worth it than who am I to argue.” She reaches up and gives Nicole a gentle kiss on her cheek. “Now since you say we have a drive ahead us should we get going?”

“Yeah we should get on the road. First part of the day starts at noon.” Nicole grins at Waverly taking the shorter woman’s bag and putting it over her left shoulder. “I really hope you enjoy this. I am admittedly super nervous about it.” 

 

Waverly stops and grabs Nicole’s hand. “ I’m going to love it, because we’ll be doing it together. Just knowing that you planned a whole thing means so much to me. I’ve never had a date that didn’t involve beer and a mechanical bull. So this is already my favorite date ever.” 

Nicole pulls Waverly in closer to her so she can give her a soft kiss on her lips. “That makes me so angry at your previous partners but also grateful that I get to show you a whole new side of dating. “ 

With that Nicole opens the passenger door for Waverly and helps the shorter woman into the truck. After stowing Waverly’s bag next to her own in the backseat she hops in the drivers side and starts the truck. 

“Ready babe?” 

“Let’s get this show on the road. The sooner we get there the sooner the suspense you’ve left me in is lifted.” 

Nicole just laughs and backs out of the driveway. Once they’re on the road proper she reaches over to take Waverly’s hand, giving her knuckles a kiss. “So impatient.”


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Figured I better get this chapter posted now as my week gets pretty hectic from here. 
> 
> I feel the need to apologize again for my long absence and thank those of you who are still reading.  
>  I have noticed my writing has changed a bit over the past few months and I’m working on getting back into that easy flow.
> 
> As always comments kudos and constructive criticism is welcomed.

Singing along to the radio and enjoying the scenery flying by, Waverly notices Nicole pass the road that leads to the big city. 

“Guess I thought wrong.” She muses out loud. 

“What’s that baby?” Nicole asks. 

“Oh did I say that out loud?” Waverly blushes. “I just thought we would be going into the city.” 

“We kind of are but on the southern side actually. So we have about 10 minutes left until we get there.” Nicole smiles over at her blushing girlfriend. ‘Wait have I asked her to be my girlfriend? Well that’s number 2 on the to do list today’. She’s so lost in thought she almost misses the sign for her turn off. Quickly but safely maneuvering them onto the exit, Nicole lets out an anxious sigh. 

“You ok Nic? That was a pretty big sigh.” Waverly observes. 

“Yeah I’m totally fine. Just the closer we get the more worried I am that you’re not going to enjoy yourself today.” Nicole admits. 

“I’m with you Nicole. There isn’t much I wouldn’t enjoy with you.” Waverly blushes realizing how that sounds. “I mean both ways that statement could be taken are accurate but let’s leave the one for another day. I meant that as long as we’re spending time together here today I know I’ll love it.” 

Nicole laughs. “Ok I believe you. On both accounts.” She winks over at Waverly. “For the record I feel the same way. On both accounts.”

Waverly blushes some more and looks back out the window. “Oh my God! You’re taking me to the zoo?!” She exclaims excitedly. 

“Sort of. We are going to the zoo but it’s not your typical zoo experience. Today is one of their sleep over nights, where you can pick between a few select exhibits to sleep in or next to. I may have also gotten us some behind the scenes access today.” Nicole smiles at how excited Waverly is. 

“Nicole Haught this is absolutely amazing and you may be the best girlfriend ever!” Waverly continues to stare out the window as Nicole parks the truck. 

“Girlfriend?” Nicole asks gently. 

Waverly turns to look at Nicole, who is smiling at her. “Umm yeah I totally meant to not say that just yet. In fact I was going to ask you later if you wanted to be girlfriends.” 

Nicole slides closer to Waverly, “ I would absolutely love to be your girlfriend. I was going to ask you later today too.” She gently lays her hand on Waverly’s cheek. “So Waverly Earp would you do me the incredible honor of allowing me to call you my girlfriend?” 

“Yes Nicole! Absolutely yes!” Waverly leans in and kisses Nicole. They continue to kiss for a few minutes until they hear a gentle knock on the drivers side window. Jumping apart the women turn to look and see a taller brunette smiling at them. 

“Shae!” Nicole shouts and jumps out of the truck, giving the woman a hug. “I didn’t know you still worked here?” 

Shae laughs. “I don’t actually. I work for the San Diego zoo now but Big City zoo has a rhinoceros pair ready for mating so they asked me to come up and help.” 

Waverly slides out of the truck and comes around to the drivers side and gently takes Nicoles hand. 

“Shae this is my girlfriend Waverly. Waverly this is Shae. Umm she’s my ex from way back and I had no idea she would be here.” Nicole squeaks out. 

Waverly and Shae share a smile. “It’s very nice to meet you Waverly. Nicole here is quite the catch.” 

“Nice to meet you too Shae and yes she definitely is.” Waverly winks at Shae. 

“Ok standing right here ladies.” Nicole laughs. “Shae here is a veterinarian. We met on a case about 3 years ago when someone was importing illegal exotic animals.” She explains to Waverly. 

“Wow that’s so cool. Did you stop them?” Waverly asks excitedly. 

“She sure did. Shut down the whole operation this one did. They called me in to make sure all the animals were healthy enough to be transported safely home or to zoos across the country.” Shae explains as Nicole sheepishly smiles and rubs the back of her neck. 

“That’s amazing baby!” Waverly squeezes Nicole’s hand. 

“I was just doing my job. It was admittedly pretty great to be able to save all those animals though. They didn’t deserve any of that.” Nicole squeezes Waverly’s hand back. “Anyways we should get a move on so we aren’t late to the first part of the day.”

“Oh I can help with that! Let’s get you to where you need to be.” Shae says turning around and starting towards a building Waverly hadn’t noticed yet. 

Nicole and Waverly follow after her. “So how long were you two together?” Waverly quietly asks. 

“Only about 3 months actually. After the rush of closing the case and saving the animals we realized that we were definitely better off as friends. We took a rock climbing trip down to Nevada and almost got drunkenly married in Vegas. Thank God we sobered up before we could go through with it. It was then we realized that we liked the adrenaline rush from doing crazy things together but that wouldn’t sustain a relationship. So we had one last hurrah and went our separate ways. We stay in contact through email and such but hadn’t heard from her in awhile so had no idea she was here.”

“Wow. Kind of makes my life seem super boring in comparison.” Waverly admits.

Nicole stops and gently pulls Waverly in front of her, holding her in place, she leans down to whisper against her lips. “ No one has been able to keep me as off balance as you, or make me want them as much as you, or even offered to protect me from spiders. So baby you are anything but boring. I don’t want you to ever compare yourself to anyone I have ever dated because I have never felt this way for anyone as quickly as I have with you and as long as you want me I’ll be by your side.”

Waverly pulls Nicole down into an intense kiss. “No one has ever said or done anything to me that even remotely makes me feel the way you do. You are one of a kind Nicole Haught and I intend on keeping you.” She smiles up at the red head. “ Now let’s not keep your rock climbing amazing veterinarian ex waiting any longer.” 

Nicole lets out a loud laugh, “anything you say Waves.”


	16. Authors note

I apologize for my long absense and not having a new chapter for you all. I am sorry to say I am going to have to put this story on hiatus for the time being.   
I started writing again back in August after I slipped back into a depression and had a down event. Writing became my source of outlet from the pressures of my job, my family, and my everyday life. You all have been wonderful in your comments and kudos and I feel like i’m failing all of you but this is something I need to do for my mental health.   
I will still be around on here reading others works and maybe hopefully bringing some peace to myself.   
I was recently diagnosed with borderline personality disorder and I am still learning how to cope with that. I hope to not be gone forever and do plan on finishing this story someday, hopefully soon.   
Thank you for your kindness and compassion. Much love to you all.   
Annie


End file.
